


12 Days of Christmas: Ninja Turtle Style

by Mysteryred



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryred/pseuds/Mysteryred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Donnie discuss The Twelve Days of Christmas.  My entry for the Holiday Bard Contest. *Update* Winner of the 2015 Holiday Bard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas: Ninja Turtle Style

April always thought the first day of Christmas was twelve days before Christmas Day. She was wrong. What didn’t surprise her was Donnie setting her straight on the matter. But why should it, _‘it was important to be accurate’_. Wasn’t it? Was it, really? About everything? _Everything?_

She held her face over the steaming cup of hot chocolate, inhaling the scent of marshmallows, tasting them before they hit her tongue. Meanwhile Donatello leaned back in the salvaged table chair. It rocked where the legs weren’t all even. In some roundabout way he’d probably flow from this conversation into fixing the aged piece of furniture. It wouldn’t surprise her.

His long legs had his knees bumping the table as he shifted. In one of his large green hands was his mug of chocolate joy, while the other palm waved about emphasizing the history of the song.

All she’d done was mention she liked it, and he’d posed the question. “Just when do you think the twelve days of Christmas actually are?”

It was a trap. She knew it. Yet she’d conceded that she didn’t really know and had assumed it was the twelve days that led up to the holiday.

She’d taken the bait, and he was off in a sea of facts that she hoped would eventually become relevant.

“The Twelve Days of Christmas are actually the days between Christmas and Epiphany, which is January 6. Epiphany comes from the Greek word—”

Nope definitions to words she knew full well, not relevant.

“Uh, Don—” she tried to interrupt him.

“Epiphaneia which means—” but of course he was lost in his definition, chocolate splashing over the lip of his cup as his second hand began to follow the first.

“Don—”

“Appearance, manifestation, or—”

And now he’s rambling, one definition flowing into the next, then he’ll circle back to the history and this could go on for an hour. She stared at him.

“Showing forth. Western Christians generally celebrate—”

Or it could go on for hours. She just enjoyed the song. The history was okay, but not this in depth, this wasn’t his point, it couldn’t have been. The hand he was waving about trembled a bit and his knee began to bounce bumping the table top, causing it to thump, thump, thump…

The jittering surface bumped the elbow of her mug holding arm, sending a chocolate splash up on her nose. _Okay, that’s it._

“Donnie!” She exclaimed.

His mouth snapped shut, his entire body stilling as big brown eyes locked on her blues. “Uh-he-he,” he giggled, “uh-ahem,” his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of olive as he lowered his hand. Noticing the dash of chocolate surrounding his mug, pooling at the bottom and sticking to the table, he stood and grabbed a towel from the counter behind him. “I was- I was rambling again, wasn’t I?”

“Mhmm.” She wiped the chocolate from her face and took a sip of her drink, watching him try to remember what his original point had been.

“What was I getting at?” He gazed at her, the silence that followed waning between them.

How she loved that slight curve at the corners of his lips, and his eyes when they softened to that beautiful sugar brown. He never had the innocent look that Mikey was naturally gifted with. But Donnie had a charm about him, not quite shy, yet not bold like Leo or bitter like Raph either. Sweet, yes, that was it. Sweet and smart.

But smart wasn’t enough to describe him. April’s heart fluttered at those gentle eyes draped in lavender, the upturn of his lips, the fact that he was staring at her…

The same way he stole glances her way when he thought she didn’t know. Her heart rate quickened. She knew. Too well, she knew. She was guilty of the same.

Yes, he was sweet, but that brain of his also leant him to being downright snarky. He’d get so frustrated when others didn’t understand him, especially so when he dumbed it down and whatever the subject matter was still flew over their heads. Ugh, and if Leo kept assuming Donnie knew everything, even when they’d just seen something for the first time ever… especially something alien. Well Donnie could be… mean.

April cringed remembering their last alien encounter. They were pinned down just outside a Kraang detention center, rescuing her dad, _again_. The ship was like a maze, some doors were to cells, some were portals to other dimensions, and others portals to other hallways.

Her dad was already drowning in the throes of a complete breakdown and was no help explaining how it worked. “Turn the square up down under over center, that’s the pool dial.”

Of course Leo turned to Donnie. “What’s he trying to say, Don?”

Kraang blasters were spewing a spray of lasers at them, which Mikey and she were deflecting, Donnie was trying to hack the control panel and Raph was yelling ‘get outta the way!’ In the midst of all that Leo’s question had been the straw that broke the turtles back.

Donnie scowled at his eldest brother, enunciating. “I don’t _know_ Leo, I LEFT MY CRAZY TRANSLATER AT HOME!” Then he realized what he’d said about her dad, frowned at her and still managed to pick the lock.

She couldn’t blame him, was hurt but couldn’t stay mad. Not for all the pressure they’d been under. Leo may be the leader but Donnie was responsible for their healthcare, inventions, repairs… so much responsibility. Too much…

A large two fingered green hand waved in front of her. “I know I was caught rambling, but what’s your excuse, April?”

Everything before her eyes had become a blur, she pulled herself together. _What had we been talking about?_    She blinked then met the confusion on his face, the furrowed mask and bowed mouth, with a tiny smile.

Whether he was angry, upset, worried, happy, spouting his brilliance, there was seldom a time she could think of that she didn’t feel that little flip flop in her heart; not when it came to him. “Nothing, it was nothing. Where were we?”    

“I remembered the point of my rant,” he said, although his eyes flittered over her face, darted to where her pulse thrummed in her neck, then to her chest. She suspected he wasn’t ‘ _checking her out_ ’ but checking her out. He squinted a bit before deciding to continue. “The song was actually based on an old game. It was played on the twelfth night. Each player had to remember and recite the objects named by the person before them then add one more. If you forget you forfeit.”

“Did somebody say game? Oh-oh-oh- I want to play!” Michelangelo’s head whipped up from the TV.

Raph, beside him, didn’t even look up.

Leo glanced at Master Splinter and April wondered what movie they were watching that Raph couldn’t look away from but Master Splinter was willing to watch with them.

“The movie just ended. I believe we have time for a game before I excuse myself for evening meditation.” Splinter stood from the couch, Mikey and Leo quickly getting to their feet.

“Gah, I hate games. Can’t I just sit this one out? There’s another movie comin’ on.” Raph scowled.

“Come, Raphael. It will not harm you to play one game with your family. You would be wise to enjoy this time together.” Master Splinter poked Raph with the end of his walking stick and Raph lumbered from the couch.

“Oh, we- I didn’t mean for us to…” Donnie looked at April, frowning apologetically.

“It’s fine,” April smiled and reassured him, “It’ll be fun. See if we can come up with our own version of the song.”

“Oookayyy.” Donnie hesitated.

Raph dragged out a chair, plopped down it, and glared at Donnie. “Whadda we gotta do?”

April suppressed a giggle as Splinter and Leo lowered themselves into their chairs, in almost identical movements. They each looked at Donatello expectantly.

Mikey wiggled in his chair like a five year old. “Yeah, how do we play? I mean what are we playing?”

“April and I were discussing the Christmas carol, The Twelve Days of Christmas. The song was based on a game. Each player recites a line, the player after repeats that line and adds one. If you forget, you’re out,” Donnie explained.

April’s enthusiasm grew as she took in their faces. Mikey’s eyes twinkling, Leo’s and Splinters attentive, Donnie’s uncertain, and Raph pouting.

Could she remember twelve lines? It would be good for her memory, and she’d love to hear what they each came up with… “I want to see if we can make up our own version of the song in the process.”

Raph shrugged. “So who goes first?”

Then was a fraction of silence before Michelangelo proclaimed, “Me!”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Well go already!” he slumped in his chair. “This is gonna take all night.”

“Let’s see…” Michelangelo stilled for a second, his eyes darting around the room. “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… one lair to call home.”

Five sets of eyes fell on Michelangelo, but the orange clad brother didn’t blush. He met them with even eyes, and a warm smile. “Well go on, who’s next? Does it go to the left or the right?”

“Usually the left,” Donnie replied, still staring at Mikey.

“That’s you, Leo. Whaddya got?” Mikey prompted.

Leo tipped his head to the side, his eyes darting between April and Donnie. “I don’t think we should change the second verse. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

Master Splinter stroked the long fur on his chin. “On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

Donnie nodded. “On the fourth day of Christmas,” his face reddened as he continued, “my true love gave to me—”

Michelangelo snickered. Donatello glared at him only continuing upon Master Splinter’s prompting. “Carry on, my son.”

“Four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home,” Donnie’s voice bit on the rhythm of each word and so began the cadence that April chose to pick up on her turn.

She couldn’t help but sing it, besides Donnie’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of her voice, and that made her happy. “On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,” she smiled at Donatello and his face darkened a new shade of green. She almost thought to stop, that he might be having an attack of some sort but his mouth broke into a gap-toothed grin so she continued, “five shuriken, four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

Raph grumbled, shifting in his chair before he crossed his arms. He set his gaze to the wall then managed to grind out, almost in a whisper, “On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six sai a stabbing, five shuriken, four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

April pressed her lips together, desperate not to laugh, lest he’d quit playing the game altogether. Then Raph’s gaze shifted to Leo expectantly and April suspected he might actually be enjoying himself despite his refusal to sing.

Leo on the other hand joined right in, his voice a clear, crisp alto, which she relished. “On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven swords slicing, six sai a stabbing, five shuriken, four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

Mikey stood up in his chair, holding his arms wide and chided his brother, “You’re out, Leo! It was my turn! But I’ve got this!” He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, belting out like an opera singer, “On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight chucks a flying, seven swords a slicing, six sai a stabbing, five _shur-i-ken_ , four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

Master Splinter cleared his throat, choosing to recite the verse like a poem, “On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine geisha dancing—”

“Master Splinter!” Leo and April exclaimed. Raph sat up straight, while Donnie’s mouth hung open and Michelangelo grinned.

Splinter chuckled. “This is all in fun, no?”

April laughed, nodding her approval. “Of course! Sorry we interrupted. Please Master Splinter, go on.” She waved a hand motioning him forward.

“Very well, eight—” he hesitated, looked at each of his sons and sighed. “I have forgotten.”

April doubted he had.

“I’m sorry Sensei, you are out. But will you stay until we’ve finished?” Donnie asked hopefully.

“Of course, my son.” Splinter nodded.

“Good. It’s my turn then,” Donnie announced. “On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten Kraang defeated, nine geisha dancing, eight chucks a flying, seven swords slicing, six sai a stabbing, five shuriken, four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

April nodded her approval then glanced at a tight lipped Raph. “Go on, Raph, I can’t remember past the geisha!” She might’ve been able to, but they were at the end and she really wanted to hear them.

“Gah, fine.” He huffed. “On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven Footbots kicked, ten Kraang defeated, nine geisha dancing, eight chucks a flying, seven swords slicing, six sai a stabbing, five shuriken, four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense, two turtle doves, and a lair to call home.”

“Bring it home, Mikey!” April urged the bouncing brother.

Michelangelo stepped onto the table and opened his mouth, just as Splinter’s tail appeared pressing his shoulder, and guiding him back toward his seat with a slight shake of his head. Mikey flashed him a sheepish grin then burst into the last verse, “On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve battles won, eleven Footbots kicked,” he pointed to April.

She stood in her chair too joining him in chorus, “ten Kraang defeated!”

She motioned Donnie to his feet.

He stood, and she leapt off her chair and wrapped an arm around him as he sang the next line, “nine geisha dancing!”

He pointed to Leo.

Leo pushed back his chair and pointed to Mikey, letting him go first.

Mikey grinned. “Eight chucks a flying!”

Then Leo sang, “seven swords slicing!”

Leo glanced at Raph who rolled his eyes, but grinned a little as he surrendered to the melody, “six sai a stabbing!”

They all sang together, “Five shur-i-ken! Four ninja brothers, three sticks of incense—”

April turned to face Donatello, stood on her toes and whispered to the side of his head, “Two turtle doves.” Then she kissed his cheek before turning to face the family she so loved, “And a lair to call home.”

 


End file.
